In order to apply makeup to the skin, there has been proposed a method of applying a cosmetic sheet in the form of a patch to the skin, in addition to a makeup method using cosmetic compositions.
For example, WO 2009/041121 has proposed a thin polyurethane-based sheet for cosmetic purposes, which is prepared by applying an adhesive to a polyurethane layer. This cosmetic sheet is used for, for example, reducing wrinkles on the skin by tensioning the skin with the sheet.
However, since the thickness of the thin polyurethane-based cosmetic sheet disclosed in WO 2009/0401121 is 2 to 20 microns, it is possible for the cosmetic sheet on the skin to be perceived.
One of the options to make the cosmetic sheet less perceived would be the reduction of the thickness of the sheet. However, a reduction of the thickness of such a cosmetic sheet affects the self-standing property, and therefore, the usability is deteriorated.
Furthermore, when a typical cosmetic sheet such as that disclosed in WO 2009/041121 includes an adhesive layer which is directly attached to the skin, the skin is sometimes irritated due to the adhesive layer. Also, it is possible for the adhesive layer to cause a rash on the skin as well.
One of the options to make the cosmetic sheet less of an irritant would be the removal of the adhesive layer. However, it is difficult for the cosmetic sheet to adhere onto the skin without an adhesive layer. JP-A-2011-136971 discloses a cosmetic sheet with no adhesive layer, but the materials for preparing the cosmetic sheet are very limited, and biodegradable polymers cannot be used.
Cosmetic sheets for the skin are required to have superior cosmetic effects such as good feel to touch of the skin, good skin pore or wrinkle hiding, and protection of the skin from pollution, contaminants and the like.
Furthermore, it is desirable for cosmetic sheets for the skin to provide extra cosmetic effects such as skin malodor reduction and whitening of the skin.